


Repetition

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd had worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repetition

He’d had worse.

There was that time with that blonde.  
(or was she brunette?)  
That bout of food poisoning.  
The time the TV crew followed him through central park.  
The time the cat scratched him on the face at the charity event.

The time he left his wallet in the car with the $10,000 check.  
(Pepper never let him live that one down)  
That time he hit the ceiling testing his boots.  
The time Pepper put him in cardiac arrest for like… half a minute.  
The time Dummy put spoiled milk in his smoothie.

The red-head from Christmas 2007  
(why the hell was he sober that night?)  
That time he came home hammered and woke up with a black eye and a broken hand. Thanks, dad.  
The first time he truly forgot Pepper’s birthday.  
That time he was stuck in the hellicarrier engine.

That time the Hulk decided to play dodgeball.  
The time S.H.I.E.L.D. set a nuke on New York.  
That time he couldn’t breathe, when all there was was water and damp and dark.  
The time his suit didn’t work.

The time his rescuer got shot.  
The time his own bomb blew a hole in his chest.  
The time his “guardian” threw him to the dogs.  
The time Happy was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The time Pepper fell.  
That moment when he knew he had to let go.

He’d had worse.


End file.
